Red vs. Blue: Season 14
Red vs. Blue: Season 14 is a machinima/animation/live action web series created by Rooster Teeth Productions. The season was first announced during RTX 2015, with a trailer being released afterward on April 1, 2016. This is the first season of the series to be an anthology, presenting a collection of short stories focused on various characters, factions, and events, rather than an episodic storyline. This is also the first season to be written by a combination of both in-house writers and writers residing outside of Rooster Teeth. The season premiered on May 8, 2016. It is the fourteenth full season of Red vs. Blue. Characters Red Team *Simmons (8 episodes) *Grif (8 episodes) *Sarge (7 episodes) *Donut (3 episodes) *Turf (2 episodes) *Sue (2 episodes) *Drag (2 episodes) *Morgan (2 episodes) *Santos (2 episodes) *Peake (2 episodes) *Cherry (2 episodes; Voice) *Simmons (ε) (2 episodes) *Grif (ε) (2 episodes) *Lopez (1 episode) *Hammer (1 episode) *Buckshot (1 episode) *Daggerknife (1 episode) *MacGruff (1 episode) *Regina (1 episode) *Cobb (1 episode) *Marlowe (1 episode) *Hutch (1 episode) *Sarge (ε) (1 episode) *Donut (ε) (1 episode) *Lopez (ε) (1 episode) Blue Team *Tucker (8 episodes) *Caboose (7 episodes) *Church (6 episodes) *Epsilon (4 episodes) *Flowers (3 episodes) *Jimmy (2 episodes) *Freckles (2 episodes) *Sheila (2 episodes) *Washington (2 episodes) *Tex (2 episodes) *Wynn (1 episode) *Squatch (1 episode) *Deuce (1 episode) *Andy (1 episode) *Sister (1 episode) *Tucker (ε) (1 episode) *Caboose (ε) (1 episode) *Tex (ε) (1 episode) Project Freelancer *V.I.C. (12 episodes) *Carolina (2 episodes) *Omega (2 episodes) *Lemons (1 episode) *Lieu (1 episode) *York (1 episode; Voice) *North Dakota (1 episode; Voice) *South Dakota (1 episode; Voice) *Wyoming (1 episode; Voice) *Four Seven Niner (1 episode; Voice) *Eta (1 episode) *Iota (1 episode) *Theta (1 episode) *Delta (1 episode) *Sigma (1 episode) *Gamma (1 episode) *C.T. Federal Army of Chorus *Doyle (1 episode) *Dr. Grey (1 episode) New Republic *Kimball (1 episode) *Jensen (1 episode) *Palomo (1 episode) *Smith (1 episode) *Bitters (1 episode) Other *Locus (3 episodes) *Felix (3 episodes) *Siris (3 episodes) *Gabriel Lozano (3 episodes) *Ruben Lozano (2 episodes) *Meta (1 episode) *Wiz (1 episode) *Boomstick (1 episode) *Doc (1 episode) Episodes Other Episodes Coming soon Gallery RvB14 Wallpaper 2.png RvB14 Wallpaper 3.png RvB14 Wallpaper 4.png RvB14 Wallpaper 5.png RvB14 Wallpaper 6.png Trivia * Thoughout Season 14, any instances of footage filmed in the Halo 2 engine feature characters using the team emblems briefly seen in the original filming of season 3. Videos Trailers Red vs. Blue Season 14 Introduction – Trailer Preview Clip – Red vs. Blue Season 14|Preview of episode written by Jordan Cwierz Coming up next on Red vs. Blue Season 14 – The Prequels Coming up next on Red vs. Blue Season 14 – The Prequels Episode 2 Coming up next on Red vs. Blue Season 14 – The Prequels Episode 3 Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 – The Brick Gulch Chronicles Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 – Orange is the New Red Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 – Invaders from Another Mother Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 – The 1 Movie in the Galaxy 3 Coming up next on Red vs Blue Season 14 – Club References External Links *[http://roosterteeth.com Red vs. Blue Official Site] *''Red vs. Blue'' Wikipedia Page Category:Series Category:Season 14